


时日已去

by Sibylz



Series: A.C.U [1]
Category: G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013), G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009)
Genre: A.C.U, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylz/pseuds/Sibylz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蛇眼在执行任务中偶然遇到了白幽灵。</p>
            </blockquote>





	时日已去

　　真正行动之前的等候总是漫长而枯燥的，目标在离他不远处的下方，手上挥舞着一把手枪，正在狂躁地谩骂被绑在椅子上的人质。人质福克斯先生对他还有用处，所以蛇眼并不担心绑匪会一枪崩了他，只是这位弱不禁风的程序员得再多受一些苦了。

　　蛇眼继续静静潜伏，等待最好的时机进攻。

 

　　疤头莱昂的基地在一座山的内部，这里本来是一个锡矿山，资源被采尽后便废弃了。不知什么时候，莱昂已经把它彻底改造成一个军事基地，力量不可小窥。

　　作为控制室的石洞面积最广，蛇眼甚至不要真正地伪装，伏趴在最高的石头上，就已经完美地隐藏了自己。

　　一阵皮鞋敲击地板的声音越来越近，蛇眼调整好呼吸。

　　不一会儿，他看到一个异常健壮的光头男人走了进来，他的右眼上有一条狰狞的伤口，一直延伸到下巴，看起来凶狠万分。这是臭名昭著的恐怖分子之一疤头莱昂。

　　而一个熟悉万分的身影也一同进入蛇眼的视野。一如既往的雪白制服，只有坚毅的双眼暴露在外。

　　白幽灵，他的师兄。

　　蛇眼原本协调的呼吸瞬间紊乱了几秒，为什么他会在这里？难带他也参与了这一次绑架？蛇眼止不住这种想法引起的恐慌。

　　与师兄成为死敌是这些年来他永远都不想习惯的事实。在海底基地面对白幽灵时，蛇眼要彻底抛开所有思维，仅仅留下战斗本能，才能挥刀与师兄战斗，并毫不犹豫地把剑戳进他的胸口。即便如此，他掉落北冰洋深海之前的眼神，连同他身上入骨的伤口，都让蛇眼的心狠狠地被撞了似的一阵钝痛。

　　在这之前，蛇眼本以为对师兄只剩下了仇恨，但事实证明不是的。

　　而一切止于三个月前，白幽灵的一切罪行都被那把行凶之刃证明清白。而核弹事件过去后，白幽灵却没有回岚影。

　　当一个忍者不想被找到时，任何人都不可能找到他。

　　安全不是蛇眼的首要担心之处，他最怕的还是白幽灵是否依然跟犯罪组织扯上关系。

　　眼下看来，蛇眼最担心的状况还是发生了。

 

　　“你就用这个破烂来谈判？”白幽灵说，声音里满是鄙夷。

　　“别心急白幽灵，我们亲爱的福克斯先生会让这堆破烂变成加农大炮的，对吧？”莱昂笑眯眯地用手拍了拍福克斯的脸颊。

　　福克斯偏头甩开他的手，“我不会帮你的。”他瞪着莱昂，正对上莱昂毫无生气的右眼，他打了个寒战。

　　“别急着下决定，待会儿你说不定就答应了。”莱昂不紧不慢地说。

　　白幽灵扫了扫衣服上不存在的灰尘，懒洋洋地道：“那你等打架时间再叫我，我先去四处巡查一下。”不等莱昂回答他，他就径自走出门外。

　　蛇眼有想跟上去问个究竟的冲动。但是他不能丢下他的职责。他看着白色背影直至完全消失，然后注意继续转到了目标上。

　　莱昂悠闲地把腿搭在桌上，饶有兴致地把玩着手里的一把锋利匕首，蛇眼知道他在等待什么。通讯器发出一阵微小的震动，蛇眼按开通讯器。

　　“蛇眼，我正在福克斯先生的住所。”通讯器那头响起了金克斯的声音，“我没有找到福克斯先生的女儿，我不确定是不是他们劫走了她，你还得再等我半个小时。”女忍者迅速说完，然后切断了联系。

　　蛇眼安静地俯在岩石上，在金克斯找到福克斯小姐之前，他得继续等待。

 

　　突然，蛇眼感应到身后有人正在接近。

　　怎么会被发现？！

　　他没有时间自我怀疑，他一个翻身，同时摸出三叉刺灵活地向那人直刺过去，却被意外地挡下，来人徒手接住剑身一个扭转，没等蛇眼下一部动作，一柄手里剑抵在咽喉上制服的接缝处。

　　微弱的光线中，蛇眼看清了来人是谁。

　　“好久不见，师弟。”刻意压低的声音里带着熟悉的戏谑语调。

　　失神只存在了一秒，他侧身避开了锋利的手里剑，迅速摸出另一把三叉刺往这边削过来。

　　“你想暴露你的位置吗？”察觉到蛇眼的反击，白幽灵补了这么一句。蛇眼不得不慢下手中的攻势，白幽灵趁机收缴了他的武器，把他整个压在了身下。

　　受制的蛇眼保持沉默，没有继续攻击。白幽灵摸到他的腰间，想要拔出枪套里的FNX-9，蛇眼一把抓住白衣忍者的手腕，硬生生地把它固定在了原地。

　　“我都忘了你现在的力量跟我这么接近。”白幽灵徐徐地说，没有再试图夺走蛇眼的武器，反而用手圈住他的腰，另一只手压下他的肩膀，令他面对着自己。

　　隔着头套的眼罩，蛇眼看到白幽灵的眼睛闪烁着别样的情绪。这是三个月以来，不，十五年以来，两人真正静下来看着对方。

　　没有激烈的决斗、惊险的状况（虽然眼下的情形也安全不到哪里去），仿佛两人之间少年时期的亲密友谊没有任何变质。

　　“我知道你在想什么。”白幽灵在他耳边轻声说，“与成为了十多年死敌的师兄刚刚冰释前嫌，他却又和一群恐怖分子混在了一起，真是死性不改，是吧？”

　　蛇眼一顿，如果这些年他憎恨的白幽灵的理由都可以在一瞬间分崩析离。那么他的亲眼所见，是不是真的已经不能全作为事实依据呢？

　　“我不知道，也许我已经习惯当坏人了。”蛇眼听到白幽灵这么说道，无所谓似的轻松语气。

　　“我还记得当你把剑刺入……”白幽灵掐住蛇眼的手，移到胸口中央，“这里的时候，你的不留余地更让我伤心。”

　　“现在伤好了，伤口却没有愈合。”

　　蛇眼心里一紧，白幽灵胸前的热量伴着心跳一下一下传达到蛇眼的手掌，把他带入了两人兵刃相向的那天。蛇眼就坐在白幽灵跌下去的地方，看着手中染血的尖刃大概有一个世纪那么久，直到他突然意识到——他杀了白幽灵。

　　蛇眼刚刚杀了自己的师兄。

 

　　“直到现在，你依然不相信我。”蛇眼从他的话里读出了失望，他不知道该怎么反驳这句话，内疚感如海浪一般铺天盖地地袭来。

　　接下来的十几秒，两人都在沉默，白幽灵瞪着蛇眼的黑色眼罩，似乎有些不爽。

　　“你这样让我看起来像个傻瓜。”不一会儿，对方突然这么说道。

　　接着他就开始动手拆蛇眼脸部的面罩，蛇眼没有阻止他，直到黑色的头套被整个拿下，白幽灵的脸变得异常清晰，上次战斗留下的细小伤口都看得一清二楚。

　　没有了面具的阻隔，预期内的尴尬并没有出现，蛇眼极短的头发被一双手使劲揉了几下，白幽灵露出一个愉快的笑容，凑到他耳边：“你竟然把头发剪掉了，怎么？终于决定做个男孩了吗？”

　　耳边炽热的气息勾起了蛇眼模糊的回忆，曾几何时，年幼的师兄把他打倒在地时，经常嘲笑他打得像个女孩子。

　　“是啊，那是一段美好时光。”白幽灵感叹。

　　蛇眼一怔，即使是现在，师兄也还是很轻易就读出了他的想法。

　　白幽灵慢慢靠近，温热的吐息喷在他的脸上，似乎有一丝暧昧的情绪正在酝酿。

　　蛇眼看到白幽灵的嘴角忽然弯起一个狡诈的弧度，“如果你不开口，”他停了一下，拉长了声调，“那……我就当你默许了。”

　　默许？默许什么？蛇眼疑惑。下一秒，嘴唇被一个柔软的物体堵住，舌头撬开牙齿，灵活地舔舐着口腔内壁，蛇眼呆住了，任由师兄开始在他嘴里肆意掠夺，抢夺他赖以生存的空气。

　　当感到一只手解开了他身上的制服，并开始向小腹以下探去时，蛇眼终于找回了思考的能力。他猛地推开白幽灵的胸口，另一只手握住背后武士刀的刀把，刀把才出鞘一半，蛇眼突然感到手旁的一块石头松动起来。

　　不好！蛇眼握刀的手想要抓住石头已经为时已晚，身上的人一把扯住他，把他拉起身，揽着腰的手依然没有放开，而是就势转了一大圈，把他摁在了旁边的岩石墙上。

　　预期内石头滚落在地在声音并没有出现，坐在监视器前的一个男子警觉地四处张望了一下，最后又坐下来，继续百无聊赖地打哈欠。

　　白幽灵微笑着举起碎石在蛇眼面前晃了晃，放在一边，又凑到他耳朵旁。

　　“你看，如果我不贴近一些，监视器会照到这边来。”白幽灵语带无奈，接着作势向后挪动，蛇眼连忙把他拉了回来。

　　“呵呵，看来你还是比较喜欢我们距离近一点。”耳畔的白幽灵轻笑道，低沉的嗓音鼓噪着他的耳膜，接着有两片滚烫的嘴唇贴上软骨，一路向下舔吻……蛇眼常年藏在面具里的皮肤异常敏感，几乎就是这样轻微的触碰便把整片皮肤都点上了火焰。

　　他感到白幽灵湿热的呼吸游移到唇边，他隐忍地啄吻蛇眼的下唇，像是得到了欲想已久的东西，蛇眼的心神已经彻底被白幽灵的过界举动所扰乱。

　　白幽灵的手沿着松垮的制服探下，握住他已经抬头的欲望揉搓起来，蛇眼没有阻止。

　　“为什么不阻止我？”白幽灵哑声问着，拇指上的老茧有意地刮擦过顶端，引起蛇眼的身体一阵战栗。

　　蛇眼拒绝回答，久违的快感让他几乎站不稳，他双手搭在白幽灵的肩上，坚忍地控制着早已混乱不堪的呼吸……

　　白幽灵愉快地笑了，低头吻上他的喉结，敏感的要害处被他人掌控并没有引起蛇眼的不适，他注意到白幽灵的制服还好好地穿在身上，蛇眼三两下扒开白幽灵的白色制服，紧贴上前，两具精壮结实的火热身体亲密贴合在一起，两人几乎同时发出一声满足的叹息。

　　白幽灵手上的动作逐渐加重，一股强烈的欢愉徒然侵袭到神经末梢，蛇眼咽下一声过大的喘息，浑身因为忍耐而微微颤抖着，脑中一阵短暂的空白，他射在了白幽灵的手上。

　　岩石墙很窄，只能勉强遮盖住两人叠加的身影，蛇眼双眼紧闭，胸口还在剧烈起伏着，震惊地消化着刚才发生的一切。

　　显然任何原因都远远不够解释他被师兄手淫到高潮这个事实，他本有足够的力量，却没有反抗。白幽灵就像一团火焰，轻易就点燃了他的欲火。

　　事实上，白幽灵只是说出“师弟”这个简单的词，都能引起他全身心的战栗。

　　“你想继续吗？告诉我你还想继续……”白幽灵低哑的声线压抑着欲望。

　　蛇眼倾身向前贴在他耳旁，说出了第一个字。

　　“Yes。”

 

　　接下来的一切都变得水到渠成，两个人又滚到了最开始的巨石上，显然白幽灵还没忘记他们正身处监控严密的地方，控制好高度在死角以下。两人饥渴地吻着对方的唇，舌头像角斗一般互相推挤着，两不相让。

　　白幽灵就着手上沾的滑腻精液按入身下人的后穴，只简单润滑了几秒，硬到发烫的阴茎便抵在了入口。他知道蛇眼能承受这些。

　　硕大的火热欲望一点点推进直到完全没入，疼痛和饱胀感都让蛇眼感到万分陌生。白幽灵缓慢而用力地抽插着，偶尔撞到的一个点让他一阵紧缩，抑制不住地呻吟出声。灭顶的快感比预期更快地抹去了一切不适，入侵者的节奏变得更快，如急雨一般的律动每一次都准确地撞上敏感的突起……起伏的胸膛混合着黏腻的汗液贴合摩擦，蛇眼紧紧地抓住白幽灵的手臂，两人几乎同时达到了高潮。

　　白幽灵喘着气，抵住蛇眼的额头发出一阵低沉的笑。

“你绝不知道我想这个已经有多久了……”

 

　　会议石桌上的手机响了。

　　莱昂拿起手机，得意地在福克斯眼前晃了一下，接起电话。但几秒后，得意瞬间消失了。

　　“什么叫……”莱昂硬生生地刹住了。他指着可怜的工程师人质，对站在旁边的人挥手命令道：“先把他带出去。”

　　“什么叫你把她弄丢了？”莱昂怒不可遏地问道。

　　莱昂铁青着脸听着电话里的汇报，旁边的跟班都在战战兢兢地盯着他，不知道到底出了什么事。

　　莱昂阴沉地挂掉电话，手机快要被他的手掌捏碎了。

　　“给我把白幽灵找出来！不要让他活着走出这里！！！”他突然暴怒地对着旁边的人吼道，手中的匕首被狠狠插入石桌里，仿佛那是白幽灵的脑袋。

　　一个细微的破空之声突然响起，控制室里的所有人都停下了动作，呆滞地望着喉咙上插了一柄钢制手里剑的莱昂。

　　“你们找我？”白衣忍者靠在不远处的石柱旁，手里把玩着另一柄手里剑。他的身边站着一个黑衣忍者，缓缓抽出的武士刀闪着寒光。

 

【完】


End file.
